bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Chapter 3
"The village's name is mistral?" I asked. "No, the region we live in is called mistral." She answered quickly. I looked around the village from where I was standing. There were a few houses, a blacksmith, a tavern, and a store. I turned to the medic. "By any chance, did you find any wreckage around me? Any debris?" I asked, hopeful that she'd say yes, and to my delight, she did. In fact, they had brought it back with them, and had left it with the blacksmith. But, before I went to the blacksmith, I realized something. I was taller than most of the people in the village that I saw already, but I let the thought leave my mind as I walked to the blacksmith's shop. I walked in, and was greeted by the sound of metal being slammed against stone. I rushed across the shop to the fire pit, where the blacksmith was, slamming a hammer into a small peice of metal, and I recognized immediately that it was metal from the airship. "Hello?" I asked cautiously. The blacksmith turned to me, and I noted everything about him. A scar above his left eye, bald, strong sword arm, and educated. How could I tell? I'm quick to figure out things about people. The way he moves and talks tells me he lived in this village his whole life. Like I said, I'm quite perceptive. "Hmph, what do you need, boy?" The blacksmith asked me, a tone of annoyance in his voice. "Uh, I came to see the parts salvaged from the airship, the metal that was around me when you guys found me." I replied. The blacksmith looks at me, and asks what the metal and gears were made out of, and their purpose. I told him everything I knew about the materials, and asked for the return of them. He gladly obliged, and brought back a wheelbarrow full of the scrap metal and contraptions. I thanked him, and took the materials outside. I dumped the jumble of metal scaps and sorted them out. Mechanical, or blunt. I took all the scrap metal plates and put them in the blunt pile, and the gizmos from the airship in the mechanical pile. I then though for a while of what I should do with the materials. The metal was very powerful, and I couldn't just give such a valuable resource to people who didn't know how to utilize it... then, a thought came to mind. I could build a weapon! I sat there for a good five hours or so coming up with the blueprints in my mind. Then, I got to work. The villagers didn't mind, but they sure were curious. But, when I was done, I was proud of my craftsmanship. The weapon was a sword, but could also transform into a bow. Using a ton of mechanical gears, I was able to make the sword turn into a nice bow, and have it turn back, all with the push of a button. I had spare metal, so I packed it in a large backpack. Before I could leave, the blacksmith gave me anothe backpack. When I asked what was so special about it, he told me that it was enchanted. I rolled my eyes, and started to laugh, but stopped when I realized he was serious. I thanked him, and began my journey, to wherever the nearest city was, and find some help there. Category:Blog posts